Обсуждение:⁣
FGNaF= Five Golden Nights at Freddy's (рус. Пять Золотых ночей с Фредди) — фанатская игра в жанре "инди-хоррор", отличается от других игр отсутствием системы видеослежения. За передвижением аниматроников Вы будете наблюдать по специальному экрану, на котором они изображены квадратами. Геймплей Вы находитесь в офисе, из которого есть два выхода. Перед Вами расположен большой экран. Помимо экрана в Вашем распоряжении имеется маска Фредди, которая будет спасать Вас от некоторых аниматроников. Управление * Пробел — надеть маску Фредди. * ЛКМ — избавиться от противника, против которого маска не действует. * S''' — положить трубку. Аниматроники * '''Спрингтрап — активен со второй ночи. По своему маршруту он дважды проходит в Вашем офисе. Всегда приходит с левой стороны. Реагирует на маску Фредди. Двигается очень быстро. * Золотой Фредди — активен со второй ночи. По своему маршруту один раз проходит в Вашем офисе. Всегда приходит с правой стороны. Реагирует на маску Фредди. Двигается очень медленно. В офисе имеет текстуру Фантома Фредди. * Фантом мальчика с шариками — активен с третьей ночи. Неожиданно появляется в Вашем офисе. Маска на него не действует. Чтобы избавиться от него, нажимайте несколько раз на него ЛКМ - тогда он исчезнет. Является главным помощником Золотого Фредди, так как через маску прогнать его невозможно. * Марионетка — активна с третьей ночи. Неожиданно появляется в Вашем офисе и не даёт надеть маску Фредди. Кликайте на неё ЛКМ, чтобы она исчезла. Как ни странно отображается на экране в отличие от фантомов. В некоторых версиях игры отсутствует. Скорее всего, именно она появляется на первой ночи, так как неизвестный аниматронник, появляющийся на первой ночи, изображается той же точкой, что и Марионетка. * Фантом Мангл — активна с четвёртой ночи. Неожиданно появляется у Вас на потолке и выключает отображение аниматроников у Вас на экране. Чтобы избавиться от неё — кликайте на неё ЛКМ. * Чика — скорее всего, она фантом, активна с четвёртой ночи. Появляется на ноутбуке, маска на неё не действует. Чтобы избавится от неё, нужно кликать по ней ЛКМ. * Фокси — его игрушка появляется на шестую ночь и является чем-то вроде шкатулки. Если Вы не будете какое-то время кликать по ней ЛКМ, на Вас выпрыгнет Фокси. * Бонни — пасхальный аниматроник. Появляется с очень маленьким шансом в начале любой ночи и ходит, подобно Спрингтрапу и Золотому Фредди. Отображается на экране фиолетовым квадратом. Идёт с правой стороны. После того, как один раз пройдёт перед Вами — исчезнет. Мини-игры В Five Golden Nights at Freddy's есть две мини-игры: после прохождения второй и четвёртой ночи. Они имеют карту самой пиццерии. В первой мини-игре, куда бы Вы не пошли, Вас убьёт Спрингтрап (и начнётся третья ночь). Но если Вы подождёте несколько минут в офисе до тех пор, пока не прозвенит шум из мини-игры за Фокси (Five Nights at Freddy's 2), Вы отключите Спрингтрапа и сможете уйти к выходу, получив при этом "Концовку получше". Во второй мини-игре если Вы пойдёте налево, Вас убьёт Спрингтрап, если же направо, то Вы отключите Спрингтрапа и сможете пройти через стену. Там Вы внизу найдёте торт, к которому нужно подойти. Прохождение мини-игр никак не может повлиять на прохождение ночей, не считая "Концовки получше". Звёзды * Первую звезду Вы можете получить после плохой/хорошей концовки. * Вторую звезду можно получить после лучшей концовки. * Третью звезду Вы можете получить после реальной концовки. Игрушки * Кекс — появляется на третьей ночи. * Мальчик с воздушными шариками — появляется на четвёртой ночи. * Фокси — появляется на пятой ночи и на шестой. * Золотой Фредди — появляется если на пятой ночи несколько раз нажать на плакат с Фредди, также есть в секретной ночи. Концовки * Худшая концовка — чтобы её получить, нужно проиграть ночь. * Концовка получше — никуда не идите в первой мини-игре до того как не услышите шум, далее идите к выходу. * Плохая концовка — для её получения пройдите пятую ночь. * Хорошая концовка — для её получения на пятой ночи несколько раз нажмите на постер с Фредди пока на столе не появится плюшевая игрушка Золотого Фредди, после этого пройдите ночь. * Лучшая концовка — для её получения в главном меню нужно нажать на нос Золотого Фредди, откроется секретная ночь, после этого пройдите её. (Она открывается после получения плохой концовки) * Реальная концовка — чтобы её получить пройдите 6 ночь (Она открывается после получения лучшей концовки). Интересные факты * Первые две ночи можно пройти, не снимая маску фредди. * Текстура Золотого Фредди в меню это перекрашенная в жёлтый цвет текстуры Фредди из меню второй части игры. * Возможно, быстрый выход второй части связан с тем, что для игры автору нужно детализировать лишь офис и скрипты для передвижения аниматроников. * Скример Бонни — это перекрашенный в фиолетовый цвет скример старого Фредди с удалением некоторых кадров. * Когда Бонни активируется, Спрингтрап и Золотой Фредди пропадают. * Первая ночь является разминочной ночью, как и первая ночь из FNaF3, так как никто не активен (кроме Бонни в редких случаях). * Эта игра напоминает атмосферой 3 часть оригинальной игры. * Как и в Five Nights at Chum Bucket, фантомы могут убить игрока. * В мини-игре после четвёртой ночи, пройдя через стену Вы увидите Бонни. Согласно видеозвонку телефонного парня в первую ночь Бонни находится именно там. Цитата: "We have one… We have one animatronic, but… We have him in the room. In the locked room. We see something wrong with him. (рус. У нас есть… У нас есть один аниматроник, но… мы держим его в комнате, в запертой комнате. Мы видим, что с ним что-то не так). * В worst и best ending показан Спрингтрап . (В случае с худшей концовкой практически не заметен, а в лучшей его голова прячется за словом ENDING.) * В отличии от большинства фан-игр, в серии FGNAF технологии звонка шагнули далеко вперёд. Звонки поступают не через телефон, а через ноутбук. * Выходит, что для получения лучшей концовки получать хорошую необязательно. Достаточно получить плохую. Ночь 0 Секретная ночь, которая открывается при получении плохой/хорошей концовки. Чтобы её активировать, нужно нажать на нос Золотого Фредди в главном меню. Появятся помехи, а потом и сама ночь. Здесь как всегда телефонный парень и знакомый нами офис, если ТП попытаться пропустить, то игроку не удастся это сделать, после чего ТП засмеётся и скажет: "Ха-ха-ха, чувак, ты попытался меня пропустить?.." и оскорбит игрока за это. Потом ТП станет говорить про четвёртую кнопку на мониторе и при этом скажет, чтобы игрок на неё не нажимал. Если ждать когда он закончит говорить, то он станет повторять одно и то же. Маску Фредди также не удастся одеть. Время не идёт. Здесь нет аниматроников. Если нажать на четвёртую кнопку на мониторе, то ТП станет возбуждаться, и скажет, что игроку не надо было этого делать. Послышится нарастающий шум музыки, а потом появятся аниматроники и начнут танцевать, после последует скример Золотого Фредди, и лучшая концовка, ТП начнёт говорить, что игроку удалось получить лучшую концовку. Если очень долго смотреть на лучшую концовку, то появится Спринтрап, а если ещё дольше, то скример Фантома ББ. |-| FGNaF 2= Five Golden Nights at Freddy's 2 (рус. Пять Золотых Ночей у Фредди 2) — фанатская пародия, разработанная IB simon P Leo. Вторая часть пародии на FNaF, отличающаяся от других пародий тем, что в ней отсутствует монитор, а за аниматрониками Вы можете наблюдать с помощью экрана на стене. Геймплей В Вашем распоряжении есть экран, на котором движущимися квадратами изображены аниматроники, а также счётчик энергии, который поддерживает свет включенным, но не всё время. Свет со временем нужно выключать, чтобы счётчик успевал зарядиться. На экране мы можем видеть две вентиляции, которые можно закрывать при помощи ЛКМ на экране, а также две двери, которые постепенно открываются, и их также необходимо закрывать. Также присутствует маска Бонни — ей мы можем спасаться от аниматронников во время их прихода в офис. Как ни странно, закрыть двери и вентиляции можно и через маску. Управление * W''' — зажать, чтобы надеть маску Бонни. * '''A — взаимодействие с экраном. * S''' — положить трубку. Аниматронники * '''Игрушечный Фредди — активен с первой ночи. Стоит вместе с Игрушечными Бонни и Чикой. Во время своего пути обратно на сцену дважды проходит мимо офиса. В это время просто смертельно необходимо надеть маску. * Игрушечный Бонни — активен с первой ночи. Сначала делает попытку залезть в правую вентиляцию, затем проходит мимо офиса и возвращается на сцену. Если Вы не успели перекрыть ему путь в вентиляции, то Вы полностью обречены — маска Вам не поможет. Передвигается быстрее Игрушечного Фредди. * Игрушечная Чика — активна с первой ночи. Не проходит мимо офиса, но можно увидеть её тень. Пытается залезть в левую вентиляционную шахту, затем возвращается на сцену. Маска на неё не подействует. * Фредди — активен со второй ночи. Стоит предположительно вместе с Чикой. Скорее всего является фантомом, так как резко появляется в Вашем офисе, а после того, как Вы успели надеть маску Бонни Фредди телепортируется к своей стартовой точке. * Фокси — заперт в одной из комнат. Начиная с третьей ночи, он может открывать свою дверь. При этом просто необходимо быстро её закрыть, иначе Фокси выбежит и убьёт Вас. Маска Бонни на него не действует. * Спрингтрап — активен с четвёртой ночи. Стоит вместе с Золотым Фредди. Является самым быстрым аниматроником в игре. После того, как пробежит мимо Вашего офиса, направится к левой вентиляционной шахте. Если Вы не успели закрыть её — вы обречены. * Золотой Фредди — активен с четвёртой ночи. Является очень медленным аниматроником. Проходит мимо Вашего офиса, чем помогает Фокси, Спрингтрапу, Игрушечным Бонни и Чике. * Девочка с Шарами — активна с первой ночи. Примерно 3-4 раза за ночь появляется у вас под столом и не даёт надеть маску Бонни. Избавиться от неё можно, несколько раз кликнув по ней ЛКМ. Недоработанные противники * Чика — стоит вместе с Фредди. На то, что это Чика намекает её жёлтый цвет. Начиная со второй ночи, бродит по пиццерии, однако ни в вентиляции, ни в офис не заходит. * Бонни — заперт в такой же комнате, что и Фокси, но на протяжении всей игры ни разу не делает попытку выбраться, сбежать. На то, что это Бонни намекает его фиолетовый цвет (из-за чего некоторые думают, что это — Фиолетовый Фредди). Пасхальный враг Тень — иногда проходит мимо офиса в любую ночь, на экране не отображается. Если кликнуть по ней ЛКМ, то высветится непонятное изображение лица и надпись "'I miss you" (рус. Я соскучилась по тебе). Мини-игры Give cake to child (рус. Подари торт ребёнку) — мини-игра, открывающаяся после прохождения первой ночи, где мы играем за Игрушечного Бонни. Надо успеть дать тортик мёртвому ребёнку за 20 секунд. С помощью клавиатуры подойдите к тортику, захватите торт мышью и равномерно двигайте торт вместе с Игрушечным Бонни до мёртвого ребёнка. После прохождения вы получаете игрушку Игрушечного Бонни. Run!!! Run!!! Run!!! (рус. Беги!!! Беги!!! Беги!!!) — мини-игра, открывающаяся после прохождения второй ночи, где мы играем за ребёнка. За ним бежит Фиолетовый парень, и главная цель — убежать. Убегая, Вы встретите трупы четырёх детей и не сможете больше бежать - Вас убьют. Чтобы убежать, нужно знать одну пасхалку. По пути Вам встретятся несколько плакатов. Кликнув по плакату, где нарисовано размытое лицо и надпись "Я тебя потеряла" ЛКМ, Вы позовёте маму малыша - она встретится вам вместо убитых детей. После прохождения Вы получаете игрушку Мальчика с Шариками. Put on the Freddy mask (рус. Надень маску Фредди) — мини-игра, открывающаяся после прохождения третьей ночи, где мы играем за охранника. Надо надеть маску Фредди, далее идём налево к Фиолетовому Фредди. Так Вы спасёте охранника. Но для удачного прохождения этой мини-игры, Вам нужно помочь Фокси убить охранника. Для этого не надеваем маски и идём навстречу Фокси. После прохождения Вы получаете игрушку Фокси. Catch the presents (рус. Поймай подарки) — мини-игра, открывающаяся после прохождения четвёртой ночи, где мы играем за ребёнка. Наша цель поймать 10 подарков, но главное нельзя натыкаться на шипы. И те, и другие падают с неба. What do you do? (рус. Что ты делаешь?) — мини-игра, открывающаяся после прохождения пятой ночи. В ней мы играем предположительно за душу ребёнка, которая подходит к Бонни. Если Вы прошли правильно все предыдущие мини-игры, то, подойдя к Бонни, Вы попадёте в шестую ночь. Если же нет, то Вам ничего не остаётся, кроме, как выйти обратно через дверь в главное меню. Интересные факты * В отличии от первой части, где игрушки появлялись без вмешательства игрока (кроме Золотого Фредди, для получения которого нужно было кликнуть несколько раз на плакат с Фредди), во второй части нужно правильно проходить все мини-игры (кроме игр после четвёртой и пятой ночей). * Также теперь мини-игры влияют не на концовку, а на возможность сыграть в шестую ночь. * У мини-игр после второй, третьей и пятой ночей имеются 2 варианта финала (как и у обеих мини-игр первой части). * В отличии от первой части, где защитой была маска Фредди, во второй мы защищаемся маской Бонни. * Если в офисе уже проходил аниматроник (Т.Фредди, Т.Бонни, Спрингтрап и.т.д.), то он повернётся к игроку и через несколько секунд убьёт его. * Странно, что на Т.Бонни и Спрингтрапа в офисе маска реагирует, а за пределами нет. Но возможно в офисе они его не распознают, а когда выходят то они понимают, что это был охранник. Или же в игре такие условия. * В игре, как и в первой части, технологии звонка шагнули далеко вперёд, по сравнению с большинством фан-игр. (Парень из Телефона стал Парнем из Ноутбука). Галерея Файл:114606.jpg|Офис Вид через маску FGNAF2.png|Вид через маску Бонни ГЛ меню FGNAF2.png|Главное меню игры Фредди в офисе FGNAF2.png|Игрушечный Фредди в офисе перед скримером BALLOON GIRL JJ Five Golden Night at Freddy s 2 Night 1 2.gif|Анимация движения Игрушечного Фредди Орлрлроро.png|Скриншот из мини-игры Catch the presents Лолололо.png|Скриншот из мини-игры Run!!! Run!!! Run!!! Лололо.png|Скриншот из мини-игры Give cake to child 114025.jpg|Скриншот из мини-игры What do you do? ТФ.JPG|Примерный путь передвижения Игрушечного Фредди ТБ.JPG|Примерный путь передвижения Игрушечного Бонни Лицо_Тени.jpg|Лицо тени, появляющаяся при нажатии на неё ЛКМ Категория:Игры Категория:Фанатские игры